The Life of Charlie Granger
by DarkAngel1818
Summary: This is my first fan fiction. So it's just a bunch of mis/adventures with the Task Force plus Shibasaki and a few of my own characters. The rating is T for future chapters. So yeah...enough outta me, I'll let you read. :D It would really help if I got reviews.
1. Let's Go to the Video Game Store

Chapter 1

*When the characters are speaking, _italics _mean English and regular mean Japanese. *

**This is my first EVER Fanfiction, so be kind when reviewing and stuff. Um, so that's it. **

Chapter 1

Ahh, fresh Japanese air. I glanced at my new apartment complex (I had bought it) smiled in triumph. I was finally free from my controlling and suffocating family. I dropped my box at my feet and reached in my pocket to open unlock my door.

Glancing up at the sky, I felt a new sense of urgency. Tomorrow I started working at Kanto Library—as the psychologist for the Task Force. Commander Inamine though it would be a good idea. Seeing as the Task Force sometimes had to end others' lives, he had to make sure that they were as fit inside as they were outside. And that was my job.

Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Charlie (I'm a girl and that's not my real name) Granger. I'm sixteen, African American, and tall, 5'9 to be exact. You must be wondering how I could become a psychologist at sixteen. Well, truth be told I'm a genius—or so I'm told. I finished high school and am enrolled in college. I came to Japan because I wanted to get away from my family and Commander Inamine offered me this job. So here I am.

I walked into the darkened room with my box. I remembered to take off shoes at the entrance. I walked around a bit, getting a feel for the place.

"Granger-san! Where can we put the rest of your things?" , the moving guy asked.

"Um, just bring the rest upstairs," I called back.

The man and his crew climbed up the stairs and I showed them where my apartment was. They set my stuff down by the down and left. "We'll be back tomorrow, with the furniture you ordered," the moving man said as he left and closed the door behind him.

The room felt empty, probably because I hadn't unpacked anything. Well, that could wait. I was dying to get a new video game for my PlayStation. I grabbed my key and left the apartment after locking up. On the way here, I had seen a video game store.

After about ten minutes of walking, I saw to white vans parked right next to each other. _Strange_, I thought. I shrugged my shoulders and wrote it off as nothing. As I entered the store, I grew ecstatic. I hadn't gotten a game in over a year, and here I was, able to go shopping for whatever I wanted. I drifted over to the fantasy section. 'Sailor Moon: The Falling Star', I read as I picked a promising game off the rack.

"No! Give it back!",the cry broke through the peace. I rushed to the source of it. Instantly I saw the disgusting red uniforms that belonged to the MBC—Media Betterment Committee. They tried to censor anything they didn't like. They disgusted me. I was about to help the child when a tall blond woman with short hair busted into the scene. Immediately I recognized her uniform. She was with the Task Force. As I did a quick glance over, I noticed the fiery determination in her eyes. I liked that. She would make an interesting colleague.

"Kasahara Iku! First Rank Librarian!" I listened as she yelled her rank. I started to chuckle. Even I knew that she was brand new, that her rank meant she was basically a rookie. I giggled when a triumphant look spread across her face. After about a second of this, I decided to go in to help her, when a hand grabbed my shoulder.

I spun around and gasped.

"Hand over that game you have," he said. It was an MBC member. So bullying children wasn't enough? Well, that was okay with me. But after this, he was going to wish he had left me alone.

"_Did I something wrong?" _ I asked in my most innocent voice.

The brute growled. "Darn it. It's a foreigner," he made motions to grab the game. "Just give me the game."

I clutched it to my chest and watched earnestly as his hand followed my hands. I had to stop myself from licking myself in anticipation. _Just where I want you_, I thought.

"Aieeeee! The man is trying to touch my chest!" I screamed. Instantly he backed away in disbelief.

"That wasn't what I was trying to do," he stuttered.

"Someone call the police!" I screamed. It was about time that I started the water works. Tears streamed down my face.

The MBC guy growled again and called his men to retreat. In a minute the store was devoid of anyone wearing red. I smiled in satisfaction. A few seconds later, a short man with black hair, a tall man smiling with blond hair, and a bear-like man entered the store. They wore the same uniform as that Kasahara girl. I assumed that they were on the Task Force. Immediately the short man started yelling at Kasahara-san.

I quietly made my way to the checkout counter to return the game.

"Don't you want it? I mean, you fought for it," the clerk asked.

"Nah, I was only looking at it anyway," I answered as I slid it on the counter.

"But then why not give it to him?" he asked.

"Oh, it was because he was annoying and had to be taught a lesson," I said simply and walked toward the exit.

I slowed down because I had myself come up in conversation.

"Anyway, the MBC was way out of line today. I heard a girl screaming that he was about to touch her. When I turned to look at her, she looked like a foreigner," Kasahara-san said.

"That aside, how did you know she was a foreigner?" one of the men asked.

"Well, she had caramel-like skin," she answered sheepishly.

"Ok. But we can't do anything. She has to report it yourself," the same man sighed. "Well, it's time to get back to the base." I heard the automatic door open and the scuttle of footsteps get quieter.

_Well_, I thought as I walked into the evening, _that was an interesting way to begin life in Japan. I hope the people I work with are this entertaining. _I chuckled toward my new apartment.


	2. Time for Introductions

Chapter 2

*When the characters are speaking ,regular print means they're speaking in Japanese and _italics _mean English.*

I slowly open my eyes to darkness. _Ugh, it's still dark outside and I have to go to work. Being a child genius sometimes sucks_, I think as I stretch. I'm still not all the way awake. _Thump._ Now I am. I just banged my toe on the table in my room and my toe was crying out in pain. Ow. What a great way to start the morning.

I hurriedly got dressed not wanting to get to the library after it's opened. I don't want the glances you get when you don't belong. My plan is to get there, before everyone else so I'm not noticed. I just want to blend into the background.

I grab bag and stuffed a few snacks, the personal files for the Task Force staff, cell, wallet and keys into it. I put on my Converse and I'm out the door. The library was on the right of the apartment complex. So I set off, off toward the unknown.

I arrived at the library in record time. I nervously glanced around, checking to see if I was the only one here. I was. Mission accomplished. I made a beeline for the library stairs. I tested the doors to see if they were open. Yes, they were. I slipped inside and ran to the library book shelves, weaving in and out of the shelves, so I wouldn't be seen. Then it hit me. I didn't know where the office was. That meant I had to ask someone for help, which killed my plan of staying invisible.

Well, I had a few options. I could wander around until I found the office. The problem with that was I might get mistaken for a suspicious person and that wasn't how I wanted to spend my first day. Or I could ask someone. That would go one of two ways. Way number one, I could get laughed at and dismissed because I'm a 'minor' or I could whip out my badge and show my rank. The problem with the second one was that I didn't want the entire library to know I was here. I preferred to stay out of the limelight and becoming the new source of gossip wouldn't help.

While I was silently debating the best route to take that's when I saw her, my savior. Kasahara Iku, the Task Force member from the video game store yesterday. I rushed toward her and latched onto her arm. She gasped.

"You're the girl from yesterday!" she exclaimed.

"Yeah. I need your help," I pleaded.

"Of course," she responded looking serious.

I dragged her to a behind a book shelf, so we wouldn't be seen. "Um, this is hard to say—"

Kasahara grabbed my shoulders and shook them. "Is it about the MBC creep?"

"No, it's not," I answered. In all honesty I had forgotten.

Kasahara dropped her hands from my shoulders awkwardly and asked, "Then what is it?"

"_Um, how do I start? _Ok! My name is Granger Charlie. I got assigned to the Task Force, but I don't know where the office is. Can you show me the way?" I asked. Now that we were close to each other, I noticed how tall she was. I was only an inch taller, but wow.

She blinked a few times, and I was afraid she was going to start laughing. "Okay, follow me," with that she grabbed my hand and led me through the library. I should have been paying attention, but I couldn't. She reminded me of my friends back home, always kind and ready to help.

"We're here," her voice dragged me out of my thoughts. She gestured toward the room. The windows were against the far wall, blinds drawn. There were desks throughout the room, each them owners of their personal clutter. I turned my head to the right and saw a desk facing the rest, and behind it was a map that seemed to be of the area. "Oh, I totally forgot to introduce myself," she brought her hand up to her forehead to face-palm, "my name is Kasahara Iku, Corporal and Library Clerk First Class,"

"That's nice, but would you please not do you're introductions in the doorway," a voice from behind us spoke. Kasahara and I hastily moved out the way.

A man about two inches shorter than Kasahara was standing in the doorway visibly ticked. Behind him stood two men both taller than him. One was blond and smiling and the other had black hair and looked completely serious. The serious one smirked at Kasahara. Kasahara was on him in a second. I now saw this as my chance to escape to an empty desk near the window. I backed up slowly, while Kasahara and the black haired man bickered. The blond, smiling man turned his head quickly in my direction. Nothing seemed to escape him. _How can he see me, his eyes are closed_, I thought.

"Okay, you two that's enough," he urged gently. "We have a guest," blondie said.

The bickering duo stopped and seemed to acknowledge my presence. This was the last thing I wanted, everyone's eyes on me. I started to panic.

The short man broke the silence and faced Kasahara. "Kasahara, why would you bring an unauthorized visitor to our office?"

"She's not unauthorized. She told me she was to start working for the Task Force, but didn't know where the office was. Plus, she's the girl from yesterday who got harassed by the MBC member," her tone turned sour when she mentioned the MBC.

The man turned toward me, scowl on face. "Let me see your identification."

I scrambled to get it out of my bag. Once I did, it slipped out of my sweaty palm. I willed myself to calm down. I handed the man my ID.

The blond man suddenly spoke up. "Maybe I should handle this Dojo. I think you're scaring her."

"I'm not scaring her!" Dojo he exclaimed. My head was spinning faster. I was naturally a shy person and didn't know how to deal with people, and this situation wasn't helping.

"Yes, I know you're not doing that on purpose, but you have that effect on people,"blondie responded. And before the short man could stop him, the blond man grabbed my ID from his hand, and dragged me by the elbow out into the hallway. He closed the door while chuckling. I was still in shock as the blond man looked over my ID.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned.

"Um, is is he always like that," I stuttered.

"Yeah, sorry," he chuckled, "Everyone in here is a little," he paused, "different."

"Oh, okay."

"My name is Komaki Mikihisa, Librarian Second Class. When we go back inside, we'll get the self-introductions over. But before that, do you have questions for me?"

I was starting to like Komaki-san. "Um, noth—," then I stopped myself and looked him up and down. Then it hit me. "Do I have to wear a uniform because everyone else is…?" I trailed off, slightly embarrassed. This morning I hadn't even thought about dressing business-like. I threw on a t-shirt and jeans and put on Converse. I looked like I was high school student with a day off.

He chuckled. I didn't take offense because I sensed that he wasn't being mean, it was just who he was, smiles and giggles and all. "I don't think so because of your _unique_ position, but I'm not sure. The Task Force has never had one of you before."

"Thanks," I giggled like a school-girl and mentally kicked myself. I moved toward the door and opened it.

The scene before my eyes was not pretty. Kasahara-san and the short man were arguing.

Komaki bent down next to me to whisper in my ear, "You can just ignore them. It's always this…"

"Noisy," I tried.

Komaki laughed, "I was going to say lively, but that works too."

I made my way to the empty desk, when a booming voice said, "Where do you think you're going without introducing yourself properly?"

I froze and turned around slowly to see a giant man standing in the entryway next to Komaki. The giant man reminded me of a bear. Suddenly everyone's eyes were on me. I started hyperventilating. The short man and the serious man seemed to be glaring at me, sizing me up. It was becoming too much to handle.

"_Um, my name is Charlie Granger. I'm the new psychologist for this unit the Task Force. Please take care of me,_" Ibowed formally, while reprimanding myself mentally. Apparently when I get nervous I started speaking English.

When I looked up, I saw everyone giving me strange looks. Oh no. They didn't speak English and why would they? This was Japan, so I should be speaking Japanese, right? Inside my mind, it was a whirlwind of thoughts, while the Task Force was waiting for me to say something that made sense.

"_Um, what I meant to say was_…," I was doing it again. This was so embarrassing. How was I going to live this down?

"She said, 'My name is Granger Charlie. I'm the new psychologist for this unit of the Task Force. Please take care of me'," the serious man translated for me.

"Thanks," I offered weakly.

"My name is Tezuka Hikaru. Corporal and Library Clerk First Class," he answered, if that counted as an answer.

"Dojo Atsushi, Librarian Second Class," the short man said, following Tezuka's lead.

"Genda Ryūsuke, leader of the Task Force and Supervising Librarian Third Class," the bear-like man saluted.

"Okay," I stuttered, "It was a pleasure to meet you all. Let's get along in the future," I said quietly. I just wanted the attention off me.

Seeming to sense my wish, everyone got busy after that. I internally sighed. The worst was over. I made my way over to the empty desk and put my bag on top. I sank into my chair, wishing it was the ground.

I grabbed the files out of my bag and began reading them, starting with Dojo.

_Name: Dojo Atsushi _

_Date of Birth: August 2, 1992_

_Name of Mother: Dojo Rin_

_Name of Father: Dojo Yuki _

_Miscellaneous Comments: Before entry into the task force, Dojo Atsushi was involved in a fight with the MBC. In the spring of 2014 Dojo Atsushi was involved in the claiming of books in Kanto Bookstore. He broke Law 30, as also he was not a high enough ranked officia to collect those books. He was subject to an inquiry. _

Wow. That sounded rough. I sneaked a glance at him. Dojo was engrossed in work. It was hard to believe that he done what was in his file. He seemed to be the no-nonsense type of guy.

Oh crap, I forgot that part of my job was doing evaluations. (Private of course). Most of my job consisted of sitting and watching and when I felt it was necessary calling the subject in for a session.

Well, here were my evaluations so far: Komaki was a happy guy, but also dedicated to his work. His role was akin to a peacekeeper sometimes. Kashara was also dedicated to her work. She was strong, dependable and a good friend. She also seemed to overact easily, no, she was easily excited. Dojo was strict and dedicated. He was sometimes just as loud as Kasahara, but was a good leader. Tezuka, basically was a straight-A, know-it-all. But I sensed that wasn't there was to him. Genda liked his work and was clearly dedicated. He still scared me though.

Well, that was only a guess. I couldn't know more until I had actually talked to them. I glanced up at the clock and I was almost ten o'clock. I was starving. I had forgotten to eat breakfast because I was in such a rush. So now I was hungry, and when I was hungry I got cranky. Then I remember I had packed snacks. _I'm such a genius_, I thought triumphantly.

I rummaged through my bag and found crackers. Thankfully they hadn't gotten smashed. I glanced up. Everyone was working. It didn't seem to be the place to start snacking.

"Granger-san!" a voice called.

I freaked and yelped. I was afraid I had been caught. "Y-yes," I responded meekly.

"The Task Force also works in the library and it's one of those days. Are you going to come with us?" Dojo asked. I heard him under his breath, "What's with that response? Am I really scary?"

"Um, yes, that's a good idea," I started searching for my notepad and a pen, "thank you for telling me." I rummaged through my bag pulled out my notepad and wallet, replaced the personal files inside them and grabbed a pen. I stuffed my wallet into my pocket, hoping there was a snack machine near the library.

Everyone had left, except Genda and Kasahara.

"Are you coming, Genda-san?" I asked walking toward Kasahara.

"Nope. I have a meeting to go to," he responded.

"Okay," I said as Kasahara and I left. To Kasahara, "Thank you for waiting for me."

"No problem. I thought it would be nice to walk together with someone," she said.

"Thanks. Oh and sorry for this morning. I tend to speak in English when I get nervous," I said. She was thoughtful too.

"I totally understand. So you're the shy type?"

I weakly nodded. "Yeah."

"But I was surprised."

"Hmm," We turned a corner.

"When Tezuka, stepped in to translate. It wasn't like him, or so I thought."

"Really?" I had a lot to learn.

Then we stepped into the library. It was beautiful. The sunlight was shining through the windows as patrons wandered around. I had never seen so many books in my life. It was simply amazing.

And so started my first day as the psychologist for the Library Task Force.


	3. Can We Go To Dinner

Chapter 3

*When the characters are speaking regular text means Japanese and _italics_ mean English.*

Okay, so I ask that if you read this fanfic, please review. It'll give me ways to make it better or you can leave a comment to cheer me on. Either way I'd really appreciate it.

Notes:

Manba- a style of dressing popular in 2004. It has seen a darker tan, and no facial stickers. Hair is usually neon/bright colors, with pink being a favorite. 

Kyoukan-instructor 

The cafeteria was loud with chattering voices and chairs screeching against the floor. But I had to admit it was a nice change from the quiet library. I had actually spent five minutes in the library, got bored, then went to find Kasahara-san in the stacks room. The room was huge. I thought I had seen a lot of books in the library. To make things worse I couldn't talk to anyone like I had wanted to because they were busy taking requests. It was like this until lunch. Dojo-san had dismissed them and I had almost escaped back to the office when a certain girl stopped me.

"Why don't we eat lunch together? I know how scary it can be being the new girl," Kasahara asked.

And I couldn't say no. Her eyes pleaded me to say yes, like my brother and sister did. I know from experience it's easier to say yes. "Sure."

And that's how I got here sitting with Kasahara-san and some other girl. Kasahara-san had introduced me, but I wasn't paying attention. I just wanted to leave, before the talking started.

"Do you see that girl over there?" I heard a women say.

Too late.

"Do you think she's lost?" her friend asked. Really did these think I was deaf? Maybe that I didn't speak Japanese?

"Maybe she's a manba?" the other woman said.

Now I was seriously pissed. I heard a loud crack and looked down to see that my chopsticks had broken in half.

"Granger-san, is everything okay? You suddenly broke your chopsticks and you have a scary expression right now," Kasahara asked.

Oh. That's what had happened. Oh well. "Yeah, I'm fine. I was just a bit distracted," I put on my best smile.

"Somehow that smile doesn't reassure me. That is the smile Komaki-kyoukan gets when he's angry."

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine."

"Oh, that reminds me! Do you wanna go out for drinks?"

Wow. This girl reminded me of my sister. She could change the topic so fast, you wouldn't know what hit you. "Um, I can't," I said softly.

"Why?"

"I'm underage."

The woman next to Kasahara-san seemed shocked. "How old are you?" she asked curiously.

"Sixteen."

"Well it's okay if you take two responsible adults with you," Kasahara-san said.

"Who said I was going?" the woman asked.

"I hope you weren't referring to yourself when you said 'responsible'," Dojo-san commented.

Kasahara whirled around. "And what if I was?"

"Then I would feel sorry for Granger-san," he responded. Kasahara stood up to face Dojo and the cafeteria suddenly got louder.

"Unfortunately, you'll have to get used to it," Kasahara's friend smiled. Upon closer inspection I noticed, she was a beauty. I mean, I thought all Japanese women were beautiful, but this woman outshone them all. "My name is Shibasaki Asako. I'm a librarian."

"I'm Granger Charlie. I work in the Task Force," I forced a pleasant smile on my face.

A tray plopped down next to me and I jumped in surprise. It was Komaki-san.

"Do you mind if I sit with you?" he asked politely.

"Not at all," I said.

"So, Granger-san, you seem less shy then you did this morning," heat filled my face, "I wonder if it's because Dojo-kun isn't near," he chuckled.

"I heard that!" Dojo roared. Komaki laughed.

"It's not. It's just that I have a fear of speaking in front of crowds…" I cringed at the memory.

"I understand," he smiled. He glanced toward Dojo-kun and Kasahara-san and sighed. "I should stop this before we disturb everyone else."

"Too late for that," I murmured. Komaki-san laughed again.

A minute later that two came back to the table obviously still angry. They weren't even looking in each other's direction.

"So, Granger-san do you still want to go out later?"

"As long as you're okay with buying me dinner," I said.

Dojo still looked upset and muttered, "stubborn girl,".

Oh this wouldn't end well. "What did you say?" Kasahara bolted up.

"You heard me!"

"Try saying that to my face!"

"Ok, I will. Stubborn…Girl…"

"Okay!" I exclaimed. "Dojo-kun why don't you come with us to dinner if you don't think Kasahara-san is responsible?"

"Hmph," he responded.

"So Dojo-kun doesn't get lonely, why doesn't everyone come? Kasahara-san, Komaki-san, Shibasaki-san, and Tezuka-san."

"That's a great idea! It's a party after work! It's Granger-san's 'Welcome Party'! So we'll meet at eight and go to 'The Flower', it's really close to the library!" Kasahara decided.

I stood up. "I'm finished so, I'll go ask Tezuka-san to go with us. Oh and by the way, I'll meet you guys there. I have to take of something at home." And with that I left without giving them time to argue.

xxxKashahara's POVxxx

_Home._ "That's weird. Why won't she leave with us?"

"Maybe she doesn't want to be seen around with you," an annoying voice said. I looked up to see a smirking Tezuka. _Why does she want to invite him?_ He sent down next to Dojo- kyoukan, his idol.

"No one asked you," I spat back.

"Maybe I can answer your question, Kasahara," my ears perked up at Shibasaki's words, "you heard Granger-san say she was sixteen, right?" I nodded. "And everyone here at Library is over eighteen. It would become a scandal if the MBC got word of a sixteen-year-old girl living with adults."

"But she would share dorms with girls," I countered.

She shook her head. "Doesn't matter. All that does matter, is that she is a 'minor' and she's living with adults."

"That sucks," I sighed.

"Yeah, it does," Granger-san said from behind us. Dojo-kyoukan, Tezuka, and myself were visibly shaken. Komaki was still smiling and Shibasaki was looking amused.

xxxCharlie's POVxxx

In my defense I was going to find Tezuka after I threw away my trash, but after stepping out into the hallway, I realized I didn't know where to start. For thirty seconds I wondered whether I should search regardless or go back to the cafeteria. I decided on the latter, but I was surprised to find my colleagues conversing about my living arrangements.

"Yeah, it does," I said. There was an opening so I had to take it.

Dojo-kun, Kasahara-san, and Tezuka-san slightly jumped, but Komaki-san and Shibasaki-san remained still and looked slightly amused.

"I turn my back for one second and you're talking about me. Some friends," I teased. "Anyway how come Komaki –san didn't jump? Is it because you saw me coming? And what about you Shibasaki-san?" I asked curious.

"Yep," Komaki-replied. How did he see with his eyes closed?

"I figured you'd come back because you didn't know where Tezuka was. It was only a matter of time," she glanced up at me.

I chuckled. "Quite the intuitive woman."

"You're not too bad yourself, Granger-san."

"Anyway, Tezuka, we're going out to dinner tonight. Do you wanna come?"

"I'm good," Tezuka replied.

"I'll pay," I tried.

"I already told you I was payinh," Kasahara-san said.

"I meant I'd pay for Tezuka," I told Kasahara-san.

"Tezuka don't you think it's for a lady to pay on the first date," Dojo-kun whispered to Tezuka-san and I pretended not to notice.

"Fine, I'll go. Only of Granger-san pays," Tezuka-san pouted.

"Now that's settled I'm gonna head off. I can sense that someone here doesn't like me," I said walking off.

Kasahara-san stood up. "I'll go with you,". Once we were out of earshot of the others she said, "Please forgive him. He's a jerk sometimes but he's a good guy—somewhere deep down,".

"It's okay. I know. I suspect that there's much more to him than a straight-A student with a stick up his ass," I shrugged my shoulders.

Kasahara laughed.

And so lunch ended. And the eventful dinner started.


	4. May We Help?

Chapter 4

*When the characters are speaking regular text means Japanese and_ italics_ mean English. Please review.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

So I was jogging down the street to get to 'The Flower' on time. It was almost eight o'clock. When I got home I started freaking out. This is the first time that me going out is spur-of-the-moment. Usually when I went it was planned a week in advance to every last detail. Plus I wanted to change. I put on a necklace and a few bracelets, and grabbed my jacket (in case the restaurant was cold). I changed bags too and made sure the personal files were left at home. Then once I left the house I was wondering if I should get them something. I didn't know what until I remembered the name of the restaurant. I got the group pink and yellow roses to show my appreciation.

Back to the story. I was running because I spoke with florist longing than expected. I took out my phone and checked the time. 7:57. Three minutes to go, and I was sure where I was going. I had just passed the library so I thought I had to be close. I slowed down when I entered the business part of town, restaurants next to open markets. I was reading the signs of the shops, when a hand grabbed me. I instantly went into self-defense mood and kicked the attacker.

"Woah! Calm down," he said. I recognized the voice to be Tezuka-san's.

"Sorry. I thought you were a kidnapper," I apologized.

"Why would you think that? Never mind. I grabbed you because you looked lost and you said you'd pay for my meal," he grumbled.

"Yep," I said. "Let's go find the others, so they don't think we got lost." With that Tezuka-san lead me to through the restaurant. The lighting wasn't too bright but not too dark, which gave it a nice homey feel. Bamboo plants sat on the window sills and flowers as the centerpiece for the tables. We turned a corner and the group was already animated (mostly Dojo-kun and Kasahara-san).

When Kasahara-san saw me her face lit up. "The guest of honor is here. Let's get this party started!" she exclaimed.

"Thanks," I mumbled. I took my place next to Kasahara-san and handed the flowers. She thanked me. We soon ordered our food. I didn't know how to use chopsticks so I asked for a fork, but they didn't have any.

"You don't know how to use chopsticks?" Kasahara-san asked.

"Yeah. I wanted to learn but I never got around to it," I answered. I broke them apart and tried to eat. It was a pathetic, failed attempt at trying to eat. It was like trying to eat spaghetti with a spoon or knife; it was it on the utensil for a second then slipped away. It was extremely irritating.

Then I heard chuckling. My head snapped up. This wasn't funny! I was really hungry and I couldn't eat!

Tezuka-san was cracking up.

"Glad to see you think I'm a comedian," I said curtly.

"Granger-san, sorry. It's not you, it's your—", he started.

"My failed attempt at using chopsticks, I know," I cut him off angrily. I motioned to a nearby waitress. "Can I please have a box?" She went off to get one.

"So you're giving up," Tezuka-san asked mockingly. Well it was more of a statement than a question.

"No, I'm not. I'm simply choosing to use the method I'm most comfortable using," I countered. He was not going to push me into a corner.

He leaned onto the table and looked me in the eye. "Sometimes you can't always use the method you are most comfortable with."

What was this guy's problem? If he was trying to fight with me, he'd surely lose. "I am completely aware of that. And when that time comes you can be assured I won't back down." I understood now. He was sizing up the new guy.

Then my phone rang.

"_That's weird. I don't remember giving anyone my number," _I mumbled. "Excuse me, I should take this," I told them.

"Of course," came the unison response. I slid out of the bench and answered the phone while walking toward the corner.

"Who is this?" I asked cautiously.

"_How can I understand you if you speak Japanese_?" an annoyingly high-pitched voice complained.

Oh. My. Gosh. "_How did you get my number? And more importantly why are you calling me?_" I was seriously mad.

"_Now, now, is that how you should treat your dear older sister,_"she cooed.

_"I just settled down. I'm out with friends._"

"_Friends? Last time I checked, you didn't like a lot of people your age._"

"_Well, truth be told, I was kinda dragged along,_"I laughed.

"_That's interesting. No offense, but you're not the social butterfly that can make friends in a day._"

"_None taken. But to be honest, she reminded me of you. Your way of always forcing yourself on others, but in a good way._"

"_Oh. That's nice. And what's this girl's name?_"

"_Iku Kasahara._"

"_That has a nice ring to it," _the line went silent for a while, "_Anyway I'll get down to why I'm calling. I'm coming to visit. I want to see the people taking care of my younger sister._"

"_Wait? What?!_"

"_You heard me. I'm to visit in a week._"

"_Aren't you married?_"

"_So?_"

"_Didn't you just have a baby?"_

"_No_."

"_But I thought you told me you were pregnant!"_

"_Oh that. It was a false positive_," she replied nonchalantly.

"_I thought you wanted a baby! You should be getting it on. Babies don't come from storks, you know._"

"_Eh_." I could almost hear her shrugging her shoulders.

"_Aren't you a model?_ _Models can't just take a break from work when they feel like it_," I tried.

"_You are right about the work, but I'm not a model. Remember, Robert is. I own hotel chains. Anyway I'm coming to visit no matter what. Oh, and I won't bring those two. See you in a week! Love you!_" and with that she hang up.

"_What's your problem? Doing things without asking! Where so you think you're gonna stay? My house! Don't plan on it!" _Ugh, why was my sister so, so, irritating!

I steamed off for a moment so I wouldn't be grumpy when I went to back the party.

xxxTezuka's POVxxx

"I'm going to the restroom," I said as soon as Granger-san left. Shibasaki glanced at me. It was weird. Even though she seemed so young, she went up against me. I didn't think she had it in her. In a way she was like Kasahara. But I had to admit, I was worried about her. She said she didn't know the caller. And that's when I overheard her yelling. From what I gathered from the loud discussion, her sister, Rebecca-san was coming to visit. Granger-san didn't seem to like her sister all too much. I was going to head back when I heard her stop talking.

"Umph. Sorry,sir," she said. When she looked up she gasped. "Tezuka-san! What are you doing here?"

I couldn't tell her that I had followed her. "Remember, you invited me to this party? Plus the bathroom is right around the corner." I didn't have to go, but now I had been caught so I might as well play along.

"Of course. But before you go," she started going through her bag. "I'm giving you enough money to pay for your meal." She found her wallet and handed me ¥3,960 (about fifty dollars). Then she rushed off in the direction of the others.

xxxCharlie's POVxxx

After I handed Tezuka-san the money I made my way to the others. I wanted to go so I could sort out this mess at home.

"Who was that?" Kasahara-san asked.

"Stupid, that's none of your business," Dojo-kun said.

"That's okay, because it's everyone's business in a second." I took a deep breath. "My relative is visiting in a week, so I'm going home to get ready." I started boxing up my food.

"But wouldn't you get ready later in the week?" Shibasaki-san asked.

"I would usually wait until the last day to prepare, but I have to finish unpacking."

"We can help!" Kasahara-san volunteered.

Dojo-kun hit Kasahara-san on the head. "Baka, you just can't invite yourself to someone else's house."

"Actually," I said mulling the idea over in my head, "that's not a bad idea. I have to unpack plus buy the guest room decorations, stock up on snacks...," I rambled, "Ok! Then it's decided. The Task Force will assist me in preparing for Rebecca's stay!"

"Wait, what? I didn't agree to this…" Dojo-kun started.

"Is tomorrow okay?" Komaki-san asked.

"Yeah," I pulled out a piece of paper and scribbled my address on it. "Um, stop by tomorrow after work. The apartment number is 818. I have to go, but I really appreciate the house." I handed the address to Komaki-san and scurried toward the exit.

xxxTezuka's POVxxx

When I returned from my 'bathroom trip' I saw Granger-san leaving. She looked in quite a hurry. As I neared the table I heard everyone in a heated discussion.

"…you blockhead, we can't go over to her house," Dojo- kyoukan roared.

"But…" Kasahara tried. Komaki-kyoukan chuckled. I didn't think it was the time to be laughing. Shibasaki-san was quiet as usual, soaking up the conversation like a sponge. It was then I decided to make my appearance.

I slid in next to Shibasaki-san and quickly got into the flow of the conversation. It seemed that Kasahara had asked if she could help Granger-san unpack, and Granger-san had agreed. The problem was that Granger-san was a minor. It would be bad if the MBC caught wind of this incident. They could say all kinds of things.

"But we have to go because we promised," Komaki-kyoukan said.

"Correction, you promised," Dojo-kyoukan spat.

"So you want me, an adult man, to go all by himself to a sixteen-year old's apartment?"

"Komaki…"

"Then I'll go," Kasahara piped up. Dojo-kyoukan glared at her. "You should go Dojo-kyoukan, I might fill her head with nonsense." Dojo-kyoukan remained silent.

"Then it's settled. We'll all go to keep an eye on Kashara- san and Dojo-kun."

"What! And why do you need to keep an eye on me?" Dojo-kyoukan said. Komaki-kyoukan chuckled in response.

xxxCharlie's POVxxx

As I neared my apartment, the reality of what I had just done. I had just invited five adults over to my house… from work. It was like against moral code. Should I uninvite them? Nah, that would be rude. So I guess I just had to go along with it and hope nothing happens.


	5. Chore Time!

Chapter 5

*When the characters are speaking regular text means Japanese and italics mean English. Please review.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xx

Today was the day. After agreeing to have the Task Force help me unpack my things. I left as soon as work was over so I could clean up a bit. I picked up snacks on the way home, in case they got hungry. This was nerve wracking. Would they think the apartment? What if they went through my personal stuff? What if they started asking about my family?

This was all Rebecca's fault. Why did I have to have a sister like her? She always caused trouble like this.

_Ding_. That must be them. I made my way to the door. My palms started to get sweaty—a tale-tell sign that I was nervous. It got so bad that it took me a while to open the door. _Ding_. I yanked open the door to the Task Force. Komaki-san, Dojo-kun, and Tezuka-san were in khakis and polo shirts. Kasahara-san and Shibaski-san were in jeans and a causal shirt.

"Where do we start?" Kasahara-san asked. Instantly my worries evporated.

"Well, I need help setting up my bed."

"Where have you been sleeping?" Tezuka-san asked.

"The floor," I replied.

Kasahara-san made an audible gasp and I just shrugged. I led them to my room and instantly did a face-palm. My room was a mess. Clothes were scattered everyone. You could barely see the floor.

"Excuse me," I said as I pushed them out of the room. I rounded up all my clothes and pushed them into the closet. "That should do it." I rushed to the door and opened it, "Now you may enter," I said as I gestured to the room.

Komaki chuckled and I blushed. The bed was still in the box in a corner. Dojo-kun and Komaki-san got straight to work.

"Okay," I said. "Kasahara-san and Tezuka-san do you want me set up the TV, while they're working on the bed?" I asked. "Shibaski-san, would you read the instructions?" They all nodded and followed me to the living room. The TV (like the bed) was still in the box. We got to work immediately.

The six of us were finished in about two hours. My bed and the guest bed got built. The fridge, microwave, and stove were installed. The furniture was all arranged. It was great. Now all that had to be done was to put the dishes away, clothes, and decorations (which I could do myself).

After the work I gave everyone a snack and we talked. It was fun. I was talking to these people like they were my peers (which they were). I learned a lot about everyone. Tezuka-san was a hard worker, Shibaski-san was a gossip, Komaki-san was the peace-keeper, and Dojo-kun and Kasahara-san seemed to have some kind of relationship. Unfortunately all good things come to an end and my phone rang. At first I ignored it, but then it rang again.

"Sorry I should take this," I apologized. I didn't even have to look at the caller ID to see who was calling. "_Yes?_"

"_Is that any way to speak to your older sister?_" Rebecca asked.

"_Hello to you to_," I responded.

"_Why are you always so mean to me?_"

"_Could you get to the point of why you're calling?_" Suddenly I was extremely tired.

"_Okay, since you put it that way_," she paused, "_I bumped up the date of my flight. I'll be there in two days!_"

"_What!_"

"_Isn't that wonderful!_"

I was speechless.

"_Well, I gotta go, but be sure to pick me up at Tokyo Airport and 5:30. Bye!_" Then the line went dead.

"Don't go deciding things all on your own!" I shouted. Somewhere in my brain I remember that the Task Force was right behind me, but I didn't care. I was infuriated.

"What happened?" Kasahara-san asked.

"It's my sister. She's decided to come in two days.

"That sounds like fun. I don't have an older sister, so it'll be fun to meet one," Kasahara-san said in delight.

"Just me, it's not fun. Imagine a girl who's so much older then you, it's not funny anymore. She always thinks she's right and is always meddling in my life," I sighed as I fall unto the couch.

"It'll get better," Kasahara-san promises.

"I wish. I also have two bros, and one is a pain the ass."

"I know what you mean," she groans. "I have three older brothers. They're ok, but it would be nice to have a sister to talk about girl stuff about, like princes," immediately her eyes light up.

Komaki-san and Shibusaki-san share a look, while Tezuka-san remains the same: bored. Dojo-kun on the other hand looked uncomfortable.

"Kasahara, it's about time we leave. We can't miss curfew," Dojo-kun says.

"Aww, but we were having so much fun," Kasahara whines.

"It's time to go," Dojo-kun repeats.

At that command everyone gathers their belongings and start heading towards the door. Kasahara-san sulks through the motions, while Dojo-kun just looks mad. I wonder why? I should look into that at work. It's part of job to be aware of everyone's professional (and sometimes personal) relationship inside the work-place.

As the door closes, I gravitate toward the couch. I plop down thinking of all the crap I have to deal with in two days. Sometimes my life sucked like that.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxx

So yeah. Sorry it was so short. :P, but oh well. I'm going to need a beta-reader soon. :/ I'm going to introduce this character (definitely) and another character (maybe). So if u could do it, please say so! So how'd you guys like it? Any comments are welcome (as long as it's not spam).


	6. Endings and Playing Detectives

Endings and Playing Detective

So, this is mainly for Lala. Thank you so much for your reviews. Now I'm going to try to get more chapters out. It will mostly be one per week, because I have school and stuff.

*When the characters are speaking, italics mean English and regular mean Japanese. *

Kyoukan-instructor

Onee-san-older sister

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

My mind was a storm. I didn't want my sister to visit. And she knew that! Everytime she was around everything was a mess. And guess who had to clean up after her? Right. Me. And something told me, this time would be no different.

"Granger-san! What are you doing? Get to work," Genda-kyoukan roars.

My head jolts up, and I realize I was sleeping. I can hear chuckling, and I can beat money, that it's Komaki-san. I can't believe I was sleeping on the job. These people will never treat me as their peer, if I keep slipping up. And that's the one thing, I can't stand. Being humored.

"Sorry, sir. I'll get back to work," I was thoroughly embarrassed it. I scooted the chair back, so I could pull out Komaki-san's file. I was curious to learn about his family background. Of course, it was also my job to add to the file with any new information, when possible.

_Name: Komaki Mikihisa_

_Date of Birth: April 4, 1992_

_Father: Komaki Shigure_

_Mother: Komaki Kagura_

_Miscellaneous Comments: He is one of our most efficient officers in the Task Force._

The miscellaneous comment surprised me. Komaki-san doesn't seem like the type of man to practice violence. It struck me, why did he join the Task Force? He seemed like the piece loving man, so why would he want to join an organization that's like an army? I really wanted to get to the bottom of this. Would the best way, be to ask him—

"Granger-san, we need your help in the library," Kasahara-san calls to me.

"Huh?" I ask confused, as it wasn't really my job to be in the library.

"Just come on," Dojo-kun says as he pulls me from my desk and toward the library. "I have a feeling that this is right up your alley."

Kasahara smile apologetically and I knew this was bad.

Upon entering the library I saw three things: Shibasaki-san's forced smile, the other librarians slinking away from the noisy scene and my sister.

I instantly grabbed the bridge of my nose in irritation. This always happened when Rebecca was around. Chaos.

"_Where is my sister?"_

Shibasaki-san was speaking in broken English. "_She not here—_"

Rebecca cut her off. "_Then where is she?_"

I could tell Shibasaki-san was biting her tongue. "_She does not here, in library. She works with n the Task Force, in their office._"

I had to step in before this got ugly. "_Rebecca. Dude, calm down, you're making a scene._" I gave Shibasaki-san an apologetic glance and mouthed, "I'll buy you lunch." That seemed to satisfy her, and she turned to reassure the library patrons.

"_Charlie!_" she caught me in a bear hug and I could hear Dojo-kun and Kasahara-san gasp audibly. "_I missed you soo much! You never call me!_"

"_Nice to see you too,_" I sighed. I turned her around, so I was facing Kasahara-san and Dojo-kun. I mouthed, "You can go," saw them give me another weird look and leave. I pulled out of the hug and looked Rebecca in the eye, "_You can't do this, coming into my workplace and causing a ruckus. What if I had been out? Huh? You might have been arrested? How would that have looked on the Granger family? How would that reflect on the library? If the MBC catches wind of this...and if they found out we were related. Rebecca, we are fighting a war. We can afford __any__ slip-ups. If you continue to out this way, I'll have to…_" I sigh. This is too much for me.

A light bulb goes off in her eyes. Then it died, "_Aww, sis. You talk like you're all grown up. It's adorable!_"

"_I am an adult. I'm definitely more mature than you_," I stressed. What should I do? I wanted to take her back to the house, but was wasn't sure she would a) remodel it or b)somehow get herself in trouble. The best option would be to take her with back to the Task Force… and face humiliation.

I chose the second option. It would be troublesome, if she got into trouble. Father would reprimand me and force me back home, and it would reflect badly on the library.

"_I am taking you to work with me. You are to say nothing and do nothing. You will sit at my desk and you will not interfere with my work or anyone else's work. You will never tell a living soul what you see, and what I do say. Do you understand?_"

"_Yeah, I guess,_" she says as she does a classic girly-girl hair flip with her blond hair.

"_Rebecca_," I pleaded, _"Please. This is important to me. I'm asking you._"

This is the first time I think I had asked her for something. She could she in my eyes. I had just humbled myself and given up the 'I don't need anyone's help pretense'.

"_Okay,_" she promised. And she smiled a genuine smile. And I remembered why I loved her. She was always here for me, in her own way. Whenever Father was about to punish me, Rebecca would step in and make t about her. Now I saw that, and I felt extremely childish for hating her all these years. She made everything about her, so nothing would be about me.

I lead her to the Task Force headquarters. I was glad that nothing was going to happen. Too bad I was wrong.

I open the door and everyone, looks up. It was like my first day all over again. I forced the panic down, and reminded myself that these people were my friends (sort of).

"Hello, this is my sister Rebecca Granger. She will be staying with for the next few days, please take care of her," I asked as I bowed. I had to force Rebecca's head down. Then to Genda-kyoukan, "Is it ok, if she observes me for the day?"

The giant man mulled it over, "Yes, if you believe she won't pass on Task force secrets."

"Thank you sir," I say, internally doing a happy dance.

"Okay! Everybody get back to work!" Genda-kyoukan roars.

Oh, I just remembered, something important. Well, it's not that important, but you (the reader) might like to know. My sister was white and I was caramel. Now is not the time to get into my birth and life story, that's for later.

I got to work, digging deeper into Komaki's home life. It was hard. There was no dirt on him. He was a model citizen: straight-As and volunteering in the community. He was Mr. Nice Guy personified. The day went by uneventfully, with Rebecca sitting in a chair.

Until Rebecca said this: "_I wanna go out fo_ _ dinner Charlie. Take me somewhere nice,_" she whined.

"_Remember, what I said, no talking,_" I said emotionlessly, not looking up from my laptop.

"Oh, what you looking out? Mikihisa Komaki," Komaki-san's head snapped up at the mention of his first name. "Has Mikihisa ever been—", she said in that voice of hers.

"Stop!"

She 'hmphed' in satisfaction. "So where are we going for dinner," she asked with a dangerous glint in her eyes.

I ground my teeth together. "Why don't we go by 'The Flower'?"

She nodded. "Sounds nice," she smiled. "Thank you."

"No problem," I smiled back. "_I'm curious, how are you speaking Japanese so fluently? I recall you saying on the phone, that you don't speak Japanese._"

"_And if you remember, I said, I run hotel chains. I need to be fluent in many languages, especially in countries where my hotels are,_" she smirked.

"_You have a hotel in Japan? That means,_" I slowly put the pieces together, "_That means you're here on a business trip and that you just want to bunk at my place for free. Am I correct?_"

"_I was wondering how long it would take you to figure it out,_" I scowled at the comment, _"genius._"

"_You know, there's no reason to lie to me. If you would have asked, I would've said no, then you would've come anyway, and we could've gone with our happy lives._" She was doing the one thing I hated most: Keeping me in the dark. I can't stand being the last to know, or not being told at all. Trying to be protected. I could handle myself. "_Hey, Rebecca,_" I leaned down close to her ear because I didn't want Tezuka-san to overhear.

"_Hmm?_"

"_As soon as this business trip is over, I want you gone. The second it's over. Got that?_"

I sat back up and turned back to my work. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw her face fall and I felt guilty. But my pride wouldn't allow me to take those words back.

As soon as she regained her composure she responded, "_I understand_." She stood and made her way toward the exit.

"_Where are you going?_" I asked.

"To get a drink of water," she replied glumly. And I let her go.

"I thought your sister didn't speak Japanese," Kasahara-san commented.

"I thought so too. Turns out there are a lot of things she's been hiding."

xxxxxxxxTezuka's POVxxxxxxxx

What was all that about? Granger-san was acting like a child. I wasn't surprised because she was a child. If she thought I didn't hear her conversation, just because it was hushed, she though wrong. How did a sixteen-year old get into the Task Force in the first place? I heard Granger-san's onee-san say something about her being a genius. Weird. She didn't act like one. I wanted to confront Granger-san, but I couldn't, because I didn't have any of the facts. I wouldn't be a Kasahara, rushing into things, blindly. I would research things carefully. It was a disgrace to have two (Kasahara being the first) immature people on the Task Force. I think the first person I should go to is Granger onee-san.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

So, I'll end it there guys. The next chapter will be Tezuka playing detective. You will learn about Charlie and her family. Still looking a beta. Hope you like it :D


End file.
